


Growth

by SaSatan



Series: Some TW drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek wanted to begin their own family, so what's better than to adopt a dog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post some drabble whoops  
> Sorry for my mistakes.

They finally did it. Derek and Stiles agreed to start some sort of a family, for children it's a little early, so a dog it is. Derek wanted a cat, but a dog brings the feelings out.

They decided for a husky, mostly because Stiles got weak when he saw that puppy, with big, blue eyes.   
They become the best friends on the ride back home.

Natalia, their beautiful puppy, was like a dog angel, never destroyed anything, learned fast and was adorable through the core.  
Even Derek is weak against her, which isn't exactly a hard task, considering what a big softy Derek is.

John loved Natalia, obviously for many reasons, always spoiling her.

And Natalia kept growing and growing, they never realised it, till she jumped on Stiles, one morning, hitting her paws on his chest and probably breaking some rips.

Derek said he's being over dramatic, but let's be real. It hurts like fuck and what ever everyone says, Natalia broke a rip off his. But it's not like he will stop loving her even if she did.

It just hurts really bad, and Stiles is a fragile human, thank you very much.


End file.
